User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 60 - TDWT Aftermath I: Bridgette Over Troubled Water
Episode 60: TDWT Aftermath I - Bridgette Over Troubled Water Premise: Geoff and Blaineley host the first aftermath of the season and Harold and Bridgette are the guests. Harold reunites with the Drama Brothers and Geoff is nervous about seeing Bridgette again. Segments Featured: That's Gonna Leave a Mark!, Total Drama Fugitives, Total Smackdown, Truth or Hammer...errr....anvil....piano....safe....tractor trailer?! Song(s): Baby (Harold and the Drama Brothers), I'm Sorry (Bridgette) Guest Stars: Harold, Bridgette Video Guests: Hamish Mactavish, Willy My Favorite Part: Geoff and Bridgette making up This may come to a surprise to all of you, but THIS episode is the one that I watched the most frequently from this season. I don't know what it is about this episode, but I absolutely adore this episode and it was my favorite episode of the season at the time. I still have to rewatch other episodes to figure out which is my favorite one, but I can safely say that this will be up there as one of my personal favorites of the season. I really liked the tension throughout the episode. I liked how Geoff was nervous about seeing Bridgette again after she cheated on him with Alejandro and as a result, stalled with extra segments. To be honest, I didn't know where this was going and it really felt like their relationship was in jeopardy. I really wanted to know how they were going to make up after all of this. Bridgette still loves Geoff more than anything and genuinely cares about him, despite his actions in last season's aftermath episodes. She sings a really sweet love song to him and even after that, he still feels reluctant to forgive her. It really felt like they were going to be apart after Blaineley set them up for Total Smackdown, but thankfully enough, they make up and start making out, which enrages Blaineley to the point that she throws a tantrum and has to be escorted off stage. Blaineley was pretty unlikable in this episode, but the best part is that she got comuppance in the end and it looked like that she was quitting the show (FOR NOW). Their make-up was really sweet and I burst into tears of joy during that scene. It's definitely one of the sweetest moments in the entire show. Not only do I love the tension and the sweet atmosphere at the end, there's also some really great comedy in this. Eva was absolutely hilarious in this episode, especially when she gets irritated about having to interview people during the Drama Brothers' segment and Total Drama Fugitives and then throws microphones to random people's groins. I loved the way she signed off the show and then kicked some random glass and said, "Aww forget this!" Katie and Sadie had a funny moment when Katie said, "Ghost!" and then Sadie screamed. Justin also had a funny line when he said, "You just said Ezekiel and cool in the same sentence! Hilarious!" I also liked that montage of Harold annoying everyone with his facts and then people and animals beating him up and Leshawna rolling her eyes. He also threw a funny line when he said, "I'm not a surfer, unless you count the net. Plus, I haven't kissed any dudes." His song, although my least favorite of the season, is enjoyably weird. I also liked the scene with the Drama Machine scaring a random girl and the never-before-seen footage of Ezekiel and Duncan. It's also foreshadowing that Duncan will be rejoining the game at some point (which, unfortunately, will be another major flaw of this season). And, of course, the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment was hilarious as well as that secret clip with Izzy and Chef. I really love this episode because it does so many things right. It's hilarious, it's interesting, it keeps me invested all the way through, and it provides a good resolution to the problem established in the 4th episode. It also redeems Bridgette's character for me and I'm crossing my fingers that she makes it further in another season. Another thing that this episode does really well is teach an important life moral. I know this sounds weird, but there is a moral and it's executed really well. The moral is about dealing with life's problems. Let's face it: life is going to throw a lot of problems at you. Sure, there are minor ones here and there that can be solved very fast. But when you've done something to your loved one, like cheat on him, or if you're the one that's been cheated on and if you're too nervous to encounter her, you have to deal with it sometime. You can't just ignore life's major problems and say "Hakuna Matata". No, this is a problem that you and your loved one have to deal with and talk it out. Once you solve that problem, only then can you put it behind you. And I think this episode executes this moral really well. This episode is not only one of my favorite episodes of the season; it's one of my favorite episodes of the whole series (TOP 10 WORTHY). And I'm proud to say that I'm halfway done with reviewing the whole series at this point! Category:Blog posts